The Crimson Hunter
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Crimson Hunters. Envoys of Hell tasked with hunting down demons that have gone astray. But for one such person, this was never a choice for him. With the death of his parents, he becomes one to ensure they don't suffer in Hell. Watch as Naruto uncovers the truth behind his parent's murder and the awesome power that lies within him. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: The Crimson Hunter

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic I have created.**

 **So as stated in the one chapter of The Primordial Contract, I bring you a new fanfic for you to enjoy.**

 **So yes, this is the premire of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **In this fanfic, let's just say Naruto will not be what you expected at all. He'll be more of an anti-hero. A person who does what he wants, but still cares for others. Should the need arise.**

 **As well, this is a harem. And it shall be posted at the end of this chapter.**

 **As well, there is a big surprise in this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Crimson Hunter.

Kyoto. A peaceful place in Japan where everyone you meet will almost end up as your friend. But not with a group of people who were giving chase to a stray demon.

Meet Rias and her peerage. The Gremory peerage. A group of strong fighters that Rias considered family. But even with powerful hitters in her corner, things were not looking good. If only she had speed on her side, then things would be better.

But just when they were about to even give up the chase, a powerful surge of energy was soon felt from nowhere together with the sounds of a katana being sheathed. Once the click was heard, the stray demon's one leg slid off with the demon dropping to the floor and howling in pain. Stopping in her tracks. She looked to the rooftops and spotted a man in a full black get up together with a symbol emblazoned on the one side. A katana in the one hand that had a full red blade and a rifle in the other. His hair was a mix of red and black with two horns on his head and a white mask covering his eyes. As well as a tattoo of an eye in a pyramid resting on his right hand which blinked a few times. ( **A.N.** Adam Taurus' look from RWBY. Complete with his weapons but not the tattoo).

Everyone stood in shock as the man dropped from the rooftops and ever so silently, made his way to the downed demon. Pointing the rifle at the demon, he gave a small prayer before firing the rifle like blunderbus 7 times. Which seemed like overkill if you ask me. With the deed done, the man turned to those gathered as the rifle turned into a scabbard with the katana being sheathed into the now scabbard.

Giving them a mocking bow, he left through the shadows with Rias clenching her teeth. Akeno, one of Rias' pieces placed a hand on Rias' shoulder as she tried to ease the anger in Rias.

"Damn him. That was our kill." said Rias.

"Let's just be gratefull for his help. If things had gotten any worse, then we'd be in shit." said Akeno.

"Mark my words, Crimson Hunter. I will uncover your identity, and expose you to all demonkind." snarled Rias as they called it in for the night.

 **With the Crimson Hunter.**

With the job finally completed, the man pulled the mask off as his features returned to normal including his clothing turning back to normal and the tattoo's eye closing. His hair revealing itself to be a beautiful blonde instead of a fiery red while the horns shrunk back into his head.

Walking around inside his home he stopped at a picture that showed his parents. Placing his hand on the image, he sighed as he looked at the tattoo.

"Not long now mother, father. Just a few more souls and then you can pass on." he said as the air soon got cold all of a sudden with him seeing his breath.

"Mind telling me why you come to me?" said the man only to have a man in a white business suit show up sitting at the dining room chair.

His hair slicked back while he held a cup of coffee in his hands.

 **"Now that's not the proper way to talk to the one who gave you the means to fight."** he said with the man spinning on his heels.

"I never asked for this Kurama. I never asked to become a Crimson Hunter. You made me a Crimson Hunter because you felt like it." barked the man only to have the man now named Kurama to laugh really hard.

 **"I saw my opportunity and took it. Now you know how business works. You do everything in your power to work your way up the ladder."** said Kurama only to have the man grab him by the throat and lift him up.

"Yeah sure. Killing demons for well over 1400 years is a great task. I only took on this job to have my family saved and sent to Heaven. Now I'm thinking that it was a bad idea." barked the man only to find himself slammed against the wall with Kurama glarring daggers at him.

 **"Listen. And listen well, Naruto. Who was it that saved you from that dreadful witch hunt all those years ago? Who was it that offered to spare your parents from the fires of Hell and keep them in Limbo? Who was it that gave you this power to enact a reason to keep true to the goal we made?"** snapped Kurama as the tattoo on the man now named Naruto's hand burn.

"It was you." submitted Naruto.

 **"Yes. It was me. Now straighten up and do it properly. And should this happen again. I'll go back on our deal and drag your soul and your parent's souls into Hell for all eternity."** said Kurama as he vanished with the tattoo on Naruto's hand ceasing all glow.

 **The Next Day.**

Rias and Akeno were seen walking into the high school they attended. The gazes of lust from the boys got them rather upset. They only seemed to be after their bodies and brag to their friends that they were dating such a super model girlfriend. But Rias didn't like that. To her, only one man could be with her. One man had stolen away her heart. And his name was Naruto Uzumaki. A boy she knew absolutely nothing about.

Yes she was a Devil, yes she was part of the top house in Hell. But there was something about him that gained her curiosity. It was like he never existed until recently. What was going on? As the sister of the current Satan, she should know a lot about the boy on her mind. But why didn't she know anything? It was like something was blocking her from knowing. Or someone for that matter.

Entering the building she walked up the stairs where she entered the class room she and Akeno used and low and behold. Naruto was in the class room. But he was fast asleep. His head buried into his folded arms while his earphones were seen in his ears as he silently slept.

Walking over to him, she tapped his shoulder. The sleeping teen woke up with tired eyes. Gazing upon the red haired goddess known as Rias Germory.

"Good morning Naruto." she said with a smile on her face.

"Morning." mumbled Naruto as he placed his head back into his folded arms.

Throughout the day, Naruto showed signs of fatigue. His body groggly moved about as he went about his day. But when school did end. Naruto was gone. It was like he vanished into thin air.

The door to his house opened and Naruto moved into the front door. He instantly smelt the wonderous scent of food flood his nose as he closed the door, and finding a pair of wooden sandals by the door. Moving to the source of the scent, he found a certain black haired girlfriend in the kitchen making some stew.

A black kimono hung loosely on her body and pulled off her shoulders, giving the person a pleasant look at her cleavage as she hummed to herself while stirring the pot on the stove. Moving to her, Naruto threw his arms around her wonderous waist as a set of hidden black cat ears appeared on her head as she gasped in surprise but welcomed the feeling.

"Hello my love." she purred as she leaned into his embrace.

"A very nice hello with you around, Kuroka." purred Naruto tightening his grip on her while he gave a kiss to her neck.

Kuroka loved her boyfriend with all her heart. She couldn't believe that she was in a relationship with someone WAY older than her. Her real age was only close to a century, but Naruto had seen more than 14 centuries. She came whenever she could stating that she was working, but she'd always return to him whenever she could.

She knew of Naruto's real power being that of the contract he signed to keep his parent's souls in Limbo. She felt sorry for him, but this was his choice. She respected that.

After a few minutes, they enjoyed the food while Naruto went to take a shower. As Kuroka listened to the water to the shower run, she cleaned the dishes. She had no issue with playing the role of housewife, and with the love she had for him, she was hoping this would be the case in the future.

She could see it now. Him coming home after a long day, her welcoming him home as they spent a few hours playing with their children. Oh the idea was music to her ears.

Setting the final plate into the drying rack, she leaned against the counter of the kitchen. Tonight she'd be going away for some time. But she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to the one she wanted and needed. She then had a great idea. How about some goodbye sex. But it would have to be the best sex he and her had ever had in their lives.

Thinking that was the right course of action, she undid her kimono and headed up the stairs. A sway in her hips as she made her way to Naruto's bedroom.

Finally getting there, she layed herself on the bed and made herself look as sexy as possible. After a few minutes, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Naruto standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower body. Gazing to the bed, he spotted his naked girlfriend who was licking her lips.

"Care to join me?" she purred patting the side of the bed.

"May as well." said Naruto throwing the towel off and making his way to the bed and laying on top of her.

The two shared a kiss as they began to explore each other's bodies.

"I love you, Kuroka." said Naruto as Kuroka ran her fingers across her boyfriend's chest.

"I love you too, Naruto." she purred as they resumed their kiss.

For well over the night, the two enjoyed the pleasures of the body, feeling each other against one another, sweat and various juices landed on the bed as the two made love to one another.

It was only until 2 in the morning that they finished having sex. Kuroka was still passed out while Naruto ran his fingers over her skin. Her purring as he gave her forehead a kiss.

"I love you, my kitty." he said to her.

Looking to the tattoo on his hand, he gritted his teeth as he glarred at what he had been through. Closing his eyes, he went to sleep as Kuroka snuggled further into him. Her body now perched on him while his member lay against her inner thigh. A small moan escaping her lips from the feeling.

 **Dream.**

Naruto could see himself sitting at a table with his mother and father. His father a well built man with blonde hair much like his. While his mother smiled to him.

She was extremely beautiful and curvacious beyond imagine. Her long scarlet red hair flowing behind her as he purple eyes gazed upon her son. Naruto was at the tender age of 7.

"But mommy, daddy. What am I?" asked Naruto to his mother and father.

"You are special. You are beyond anything this world has ever experienced. Remember, no matter what. You will always be our son." smiled the woman as she placed a hand on Naruto's head.

Smiling to her, Naruto gave a very toothy grin.

But then the dream distorted and shifted to have his father hanging dead by a noose and his mother burning at the stake.

 **Dream end.**

Snapping his eyes awake as he panted hard. Sweat beading down his body as he looked at the wall in front of him. Looking at the time, he found it was already midday on the dot. Taking a few minutes to calm himself down, Naruto took notice that Kuroka was no where to be found. Instead, by the bedside table, rested a sealed letter.

Opening it he read it.

What was written down went as such:

 _My sweet Naruto._

 _I am really sorry but I have some work to attend to. I didn't want to do this to you when I just got back. Please can you forgive me. I promise that when I get back, I will make it up to you._

 _I love you._

 _Kuroka._

"That's my kitty. Always working." said Naruto as he looked out the window. "I miss you already."

But as he thought about what he was going to do, he soon felt an unholdy surge of power flow through his body. His body felt extremely hot. Like he was thrown into a furnace. What was this?

But after a few surges of power, Naruto felt his body return to normal. It was as if it was never there. What was that? What was that strange feeling? Not only that, but the tattoo on his hand glowed a strange red before dying out.

Getting out the bed, he decided to get on with his day and leave out any trivial bullshit. Today was Saturday, and no doubt, Kurama would want him to take down another stray demon. It was like he was Hell's Envoy. Oh wait, he was Hell's Envoy.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have the first chapter. A ruthless killer who Rias and her peerage call Crimson Hunter while the person is actually Naruto himself. Not only that, it turns out he is in a contract with Kurama, a high class demon. The contract is for Naruto to kill all stray demons. Once he has fulfilled his duties, then his parents can pass on.**

 **Not only that, but he is also in a relationship. A lovers relationship with Kuroka. And now, here is the harem.**

 **Kuroka (Main Pairing)**  
 **Rias**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Rossweisse**  
 **Grayfia**  
 **Raynare**

 **This will be the harem.**

 **No changes.**

 **Chapter 2: Hunting The Hunter.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting The Hunter

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So welcome to the new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **So the place place we left off was where we witnessed a strange being who appears to be a Crimson Hunter. An Envoy of Hell that is tasked with the duty of hunting down stray demons and ending them entirely.**

 **With such a task, it may seem okay. But not for our protagonist, Naruto. A person who was placed under this title. He has been doing it for more than 1400 years. And quite frankly, he lost count. He even doesn't know how old he is actually.**

 **But Rias, one of Naruto's classmates and the one whose crushing on him, doesn't know that the Crimson Hunter and Naruto are the same person.**

 **As well, we see a relationship between Naruto and Kuroka. But Kuroka is lying a bit to Naruto. Claiming she is working, but she left out the part that she is working with Chaos Brigade. A terrorist group comprised of supernatural beings.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Hunting The Hunter.

Walking through the streets of Kyoto, Naruto felt a very strange feeling welling within him. It was like something was trying to break free. But what? What was trying to break free? It felt strange, but familiar at the same time.

As he walked along the streets, he soon felt the familiar presence of Kurama. Walking into an alley, he came to a stop. And instantly, Kurama appeared to him in a vortex of fire.

"Let me guess. Another stray demon." guessed Naruto with Kurama nodding.

 **"Correct. A stray demon has been found. I want you to go and hunt it down. This one is stronger than the others you fought so be careful. It will be here tonight."** said Kurama vanishing from view.

Walking back out to the streets, Naruto felt the tattoo activate. But it was flashing red as if something were wrong. Shielding the glowing tattoo by shoving his hands in his pocket, he moved through the crowd of people. The tattoo never acted like this. Something must be causing a massive amount of disturbance. Whatever it was, it had to do with him and that sudden surge of power. They had to be connected.

Choosing to kill some time, Naruto moved through the city. Admiring the attractions, playing a bit in the arcade, and having some food to eat. When night did roll around, the streets were silent. As if the entire city turned into a ghost town with the sun no longer there. It was perfect, no casualties.

Sensing the stray demon not far away, Naruto brought his hand up to his chest with the eye on the tattoo opening.

"Crimson Hunter." stated Naruto and instantly, his Crimson Hunter form shifted onto him.

Sliding the mask onto his face, he held out his hand and in a volley of rose petals, his weapon appeared before him.

 **"Time to go to work."** said Naruto.

And just like that, he shot into the sky and landed on a roof. He could feel the stray's power. It was strong, but he could handle it.

But as he moved along the rooftops, he sensed another source of power. And it was this power, he knew of. Rias and her peerage were back. The chase was on.

Naturally, Naruto got there first. Jumping down to where he sensed the demon, he found it was at a warehouse. Gripping the sword at his side, he walked to the warehouse doors. But as he got close to the doors, he stopped in his tracks when a voice called out to him.

"Step away from the door. That demon is ours." called Rias in a snarl.

Just standing there, his hand outstretched to open the door, Naruto slowly turned his head.

 **"If it isn't Rias herself. A pleasure to meet like this again."** said Naruto.

"The Gremory peerage has this demon. We sensed it first. Don't you know that this is our territory?" barked Rias.

 **"I don't see your name on this warehouse."** retorted Naruto making a grab for the handle but was stopped when Kiba cut off his path and had a sword aimed at him. **"Impressive."**

"Final warning. Leave now." hissed Rias.

Naruto meerly gripped the sword in his hand. Feeling the trigger right by his finger, he squeezed it and the katana was shot out of its sheath at hypersonic speeds. Kiba didn't even register the incoming threat and took a katana hilt to the face. He stumbled backwards but was soon punched in the side and sent to the left of Naruto who grabbed the katana and turned to Rias' peerage.

 **"Next?"**

And the fight was on. Naruto sped through them like it was nothing. Effortlessly shrugging off attacks with his katana or the sheath that turned into the rifle blunderbus. Shots rung through the air and the clashing of steel sounded among the attacks.

Even Akeno's lightning attacks proved to do little to stem the fight in their favour. The Crimson Hunter was just too fast and too powerful for them to handle. Kiba was down for the count after a series of quick strikes to his ribs from Naruto, Akeno had nothing left in her as her magic was spent. All that remained was Naruto and Rias.

Her hands smoking as she panted from the fatigue along with her magic now dwindling to almost nothing. However, her opponent seemed to have the same situation as her.

His katana hanging slack in his hand as he no longer held the gun as a gun but more like its sheath. But something felt wrong, with Naruto. His body had been feelig extremely hot. As if he was now living on the sun. What exactly was this feeling? And just as he was about to give a finishing strike, his right arm burst into flames. The katana falling out his hands with a loud metal clang as both looked on at the burning arm.

Rias was amazed at this. She knew that flames usually come in either red or blue. But these flames were white hot. She could feel its intensity from where she was. But for Naruto, he was scared shitless. He never had this before. All his powers, he learned from Kurama. This was never there. This was not one of those powers he had as a Crimson Hunter.

"It's hot. What is this?" said Rias in awe at the intensity of the flames.

 **"It's not going out."** panicked Naruto as he flayed his arm about, trying to put out the flames.

Rias soon found her opening. A means to stop this fight here and now. Moving around him while he kept his focus on the burning arm, she got ready to strike.

Gathering the last bit of her magic, she lunged forward and attacked. But Naruto caught this at the last second and instantly vanished in a burst of white flames. Rias stood where her opponent was, amazed that he reacted so fast to her attack. But she looked up and found him dropping to the ground his fist raised up and ready to strike.

The name of the attack suddenly entered Naruto's mind as he slammed his fist into the ground.

 **"Fafnir's Shockwave."** he cried.

And instantly, a powerful tidal wave of white flames swept across the area. Rias was hit by the flames and was sent into a wall. Her back hitting the wall and her dropping to the floor. Her eyes hazy as she looked at the Crimson Hunter.

Instantly, Naruto vanished from the scene. The stray got away as well. Picking herself up on pained legs, she looked about at her peerage. As she help up each of her comrades, her mind stayed glued to what she witnessed. Those flames. She never saw them before. From their intensity to their power. It was not of this world.

Thinking on what the flames were, she realized that the records in her home would hold the answers. They had to hold at least a small grasp of what those white flames were. Or at least a piece of its origin. Hopefully.

 **With Naruto.**

Reappearing in a vortex of white flames, Naruto huffed and puffed as he tried to calm himself at what he did and saw. It all went too fast. First he was fighting against Rias and her peerage, the next his entire right arm catches fire.

What was that power? What was he? He remembered his mother and father saying something about his power being like this. But what was this?

His Crimson Hunter form vanishing off his body and his features returning to normal once again.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, he moved to the bathroom. Filling up the bath just in case. Just a means to put out the fire should it go out of control he got ready.

Once the bath was filled he, held out his arm. But just as he was about to try and call up his power, Kurama came into view.

 **"Where is the soul?"** barked Kurama.

"Didn't kill it. Something interfered." said Naruto only to be slammed against the wall by Kurama.

 **"You're a Crimson Hunter. Interferences are dealt with the way you kill a stray. You have proven to be the nuicance ever since you decided to rebel against me for a bit. The next time you fail a mission, you will have this contract revoked, and your parent's souls pulled into Hell."** snarled Kurama as he dropped Naruto and vanished.

"Dick." was all Naruto said as he went back to what he was about to do.

Holding out his hand, he began to concerntrate. It didn't take long for his body to suddenly feel hot. And just when it felt hot, he called out some random words.

"Fire." he called.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it is a different word. Flame on!" said Naruto again.

And once again. Nothing happened.

For well over 30 minutes, Naruto used words that was related to fire. Every single word he thought of, he used but nothing seemed to work. Growing frustrated with it not working, Naruto growled.

"Why won't you work? Fucking useless thing." he hissed but then he thought of one thing he hasn't tried yet.

Taking a breath to calm himself, he focused once more.

"Dragon Soul." he called out.

And intsantly, just like a candle being lit. The white flames obeyed him and burst to life. Covering his entire arm in flames as the white embers lapped against his arm.

He marvled at the power of the flames. They were strong, powerful and seemed to be resiliant in every way he could imagine. Concerntrating, Naruto focused all attention and the flames soon died out. This was amazing. He never thought he was this powerful. Well, he knew he was powerful, but to be on this level?

He had to learn as much as he could. To harness this new power to the best he could. Hopefully he could try and use this power to try and break out of this infernal curse he was placed under. He no longer wanted to be a Crimson Hunter. He wanted something more.

All his life he just wanted to live. To live his own life as he saw fit. But with Kurama controlling him with an iron grip, things seemed so compact. Closed up. He had a life, but only when Kuroka was around. Oh how he missed her. Hopefully he could break out of this situation.

Hopefully.

 **And scene.**

 **So turns out Naruto had a strange power within him. White hot flames that he never thought were even there. He remembered something that his parents told him. That he was special and that he was what he was.**

 **Hopefully he could gain a better understanding and harness this new power. With this in mind, what will he do?**

 **Chapter 3: Undiscovered Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Undiscovered Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto somehow discovered a strange power he never thought he had. White flames danced on his right arm while he was facing off Rias and her peerage.**

 **Stunned by this strange and ominous power, Naruto leaves the fight and abandons the mission set out for him by Kurama to figure out this power. But before he could even attempt to awaken this power, Kurama showed up and gave Naruto a scolding about how he should never abandon a mission.**

 **Once Naruto had his head chewed off, he tries to call on the flames he had.**

 **Trying various words he gives up until he gave it one last shot and low and behold, the flame appeared again. Finding the flames to somehow be the key to helping him break out of this situation he's in, he begins to learn how to control this power.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Undiscovered Power.

A new day will always bring in a new challenge. And for Rias, her challenge was shown very clearly to her. Taking a few days off school, she begins her research on those white flames she saw. She searched through all the books she asked her brother for. He sent them to her no problem. And she went through all of them.

Out of the 34 books sent to her, 33 of them had nothing explaining the white flames just some bullshit about ancient ruins she wasn't interested in. She was left frustrated and exhausted as to how nothing relating to those white flames showed up. She hated it. Why was there nothing explaining the flames? But it was only on the last book did a piece of the puzzle be revealed to her.

It wasn't much, but it was still a start. According to what was written down, the white flames were the flames of Creation itself. The very fires that breathed all things into existance. A dragon that was said to have been from the beginning of time had command over these flames. The dragon also in question was no ordinary dragon. Not a Dragon Emperor, but a Primordial Dragon. One so old it predates the Dragon Emperors entirely by a whole 700 years before the Drgaon Emperors came into existance.

That answered a small portion of her question. No wonder the flames held such intensity. She still had so many questions left to be answered. Unfortunately there was nothing else left. But she wasn't all done with her investigation. There was still the fact with that Crimson Hunter she fought.

According to her brother, the Crimson Hunters were once a powerful splinter cell group that specialised in taking down stray demons and dragging them back to Hell. But Hell was no longer part of the Underworld. In fact, Hell was removed entirely. So for a Crimson Hunter to be here meant that someone was starting something. And it didn't look good. As well, from what her brother said to her, that the Crimson Hunters were hunted down for having their tendancies for going on a rampage from time to time thanks to their masters having power struggles between each other. Once all Crimson Hunters and their masters were killed off, the Crimson Hunter program was disbanded entirely. All records about that program was destroyed soon after the program was terminated.

She still felt uneasy about it.

She had been at this for well over 3 days. Sighing as she got up from her desk, she grabbed her stuff and headed to school. Meeting up with Akeno, the two walked to school. But when they arrived at their class, they found Naruto to be nowhere to be found.

"He wasn't here for the past 3 days either." said Akeno softly to Rias.

"I hope he's okay." said Rias with a sigh at how the man she was crushing on was gone.

 **With Naruto.**

It had been 3 days since Naruto had begun his training. He had to learn how to use this power. The White Flames. He didn't know anything other than it was extremely powerful.

He was currently standing at a secluded area on the outskirts of the city. A few targets set up for some target practice. His arm blazing with fire as he huffed and puffed. Sweat beading down his brow as he trained his eyes on a rock a few meters away from him.

Bringing up his hand, he opened the palm and called out.

"Dragon Strike!" he yelled out.

A white hot fireball shot out from his hand and sped to the rock resulting it to explode. Rubble went everywhere as Naruto relaxed his arm and dismissed the burning arm to leave it as a regular arm.

Breathing in some air he breathed out in a scream. Similar to a dragon's roar. And much like that, he spoke out just as he was about to scream.

"Dragon..." he said inhaling and arching his back. "RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

And just like that. Out from his mouth emerged a stream of white flames. The flames sped to a nearby tree and the tree was incinerated in the blink of an eye. All that was left was a few burning twigs.

This power was truly amazing. With the arm active, he could use the flame at close range or long range through fireballs. Having it active or not was the option that presented itself when he used Dragin Roar. The ability he did a couple nights back, Fafnir's Shockwave, was probably his best power attack when enemies surrounded him.

Grabbing his juice bottle that was laying not far from him, he drank it. Then he picked up his towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

"I think that calls it for today." he said to himself as he turned from the place he just wrecked to hell.

Walking the streets, he followed the crowd for a bit before turning down a road and walking into a residential area. His house resting on his right. Finally making it to the door, he opened it and walked inside.

Imagine his surprise when Kuroka was seen on the couch, her body laying on the couch as she slept soundly. Using the arm rest as a pillow. Smiling at this, Naruto slowly crept over to his sleeping girlfriend.

Running a hand over her slender shoulder, he was earned with a purr from her suculant lips. Slowly, her eyes opened. Hazel eyes gazed upon azure blue. Oh how she loved those eyes of his.

"Good morning Naruto." she yawned as she stretched while sitting up on the couch.

"More like good afternoon." chuckled Naruto as he sat on the couch with Kuroka leaning against her boyfriend.

"Sorry I couldn't be here for some time." she said only to purr when Naruto stroked her cat ear.

"I am not mad. But I have something to show you." said Naruto getting up from the couch.

"What?" querried Kuroka arching an eyebrow.

"Dragon Soul." called out Naruto.

Kuroka sat in awe as she watched his right arm burst into flames. White embers licked his arm as she marveled at the pure fire before her. Another note she took down was how hot it was. It was like the sun was before her. Such power. Inwardly she was licking her lips.

"When did you know you had this power?" she asked him with Naruto deactivating his burning arm.

"A couple nights back. I still don't know what this means." was all Naruto said sitting back down.

"You're powerful." she said leaning against him again.

"I know." said Naruto arrogantly.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes. Enjoying each other's company. But for Kuroka, she was thinking something different. She knew she was among the last of her species. She had been looking for a powerful mate to have. And to repopulate her species. She loved Naruto for his charm and his power. And she wanted him to bring back her species. And for him to show her something she had never seen before was something that pushed her over the edge. Now she very much wanted his babies. Right now.

Settling her mind, she removed herself from him and stood up.

"Kuroka?" asked Naruto looking to his girlfriend.

 **Lemon.**

Kuroka turned to him in a sultry manner. Grabbing her obi, she pulled it and allowed her kimono to fall off her body, leaving her in the nude before her boyfriend.

"Naruto, I want you." she purred as she leaned into him.

Their faces inches from each other. Naruto's eyes moved from her hazel ones and locked onto her chest. Looking to the hanging orbs before him, he made a grab for them.

Cupping them in his hands, he was awarded with a moan of pleasure from Kuroka who threw her head back as she moaned from the sudden pleasure. Looking to him, she licked her lips as she layed a hand on his shoulder while the other moved to his pants.

Unzipping his pants, she moved her hand into his boxers and began to jack him off. She licked her lips as she felt him get hard in her slender fingers.

"Mmm. Someone seems to enjoy this." said Kuroka as Naruto looked up at her.

"I do enjoy this." said Naruto as he continued to enjoy the feeling he was getting.

"You'll enjoy it even more." purred Kuroka dropping between Naruto's legs.

Pulling out his cock, she marveled at it before giving the head a lick. Naruto leaned into the couch as he felt her tongue lash at his cock. His eyes half closed, as he groaned from the feeling.

Once Kuroka had gotten his cock nice and wet from her saliva, she took it into her breasts. Moving at a slow pace, she began to moan as well from feeling him between her breasts. Taking what didn't fit between her breasts, she looked up at Naruto, a smile growing on her face as she sucked him off.

"Kuroka, that feels so good." moaned Naruto as he tried to control himself.

But Kuroka wasn't done yet. Releasing her breasts, allowing them to fall from his cock, she took more of him into her mouth. Naruto at this point grabbed her head and held onto her. Sure he had been given a few blowjobs from Kuroka, this one felt way better than the others. Saliva dropped from the corner of her mouth as she sucked and slurped. Inciting him to release all he had for her.

A few minutes later, Naruto felt his release growing stronger. And just like that, he held tight on Kuroka's head as he fired. Kuroka moaned as she savoured the warm rich feeling of Naruto's cum.

Swallowing it down in large hungry gulps, she drank it all. Not a single drop was wasted. Once she felt Naruto was done, she took him out her mouth as she licked her lips.

"So goood~." she purred as she slowly got up.

Naruto soon recovered and stood her up. Pulling her one leg up and resting it over his shoulder, Naruto dragged his tongue across her lower lips.

Kuroka's gasp of pleasure was music to his ears as he did it again. But after a few licks, he placed his lips over her pussy and stuck his tongue into her. Kuroka threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. She also began to grind her pussy against Naruto's face.

A hand was brought up and Kuroka played with her one breast while the other grabbed Naruto's hair.

"Yes. That feels good. I love it. Keep doing that." she moaned as Naruto kept up his assault on her pussy.

Kuroka loved the way she felt when Naruto did this to her. She relished in the feeling. On how Naruto always hit the right spots when it came to him eating her out. But she soon felt something coming. And it was coming fast.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum." she moaned as she continued to grind herself on Naruto's face.

Throwing her head back as a cry of pleasure rippled through the air, Kuroka climaxed as she came into Naruto's mouth. Drinking it all, Naruto savoured the taste of his girlfriend's essence.

Once he cleaned her up, he got to his feet only to be pushed down onto the couch. Kuroka giggling to herself as she licked her lips. This was what she wanted the whole time. The foreplay was just for warmup. Now it was time for the real thing.

Kuroka soon moved to the couch, placing her left knee on the right of Naruto, she eased herself onto the couch and ultimately ontop of Naruto. Once she felt she was comfortable with the one knee, she moved the other onto the couch.

Feeling the head of his member brush against her lower lips, she shudder from the feeling. Locking eyes with Naruto, she gave him a passionate kiss on his lips.

And just like that, she pushed herself onto Naruto. Her walls parting to allow him inside her. Kuroka broke the kiss as a moan escaped her lips. Naruto watched as his cat eared girlfriend arched her back from feeling him inside her. She felt as tight as always. Kuroka soon began to bounce on his lap. Their flesh hitting against each other. Filling the room with wonderous erotic noises.

Placing a his hands on Kuroka's rear, he helped her bounce on top of him. Seeing her swaying breasts before him, he latched his mouth on her one breast and began to suck on the orb.

"Ah. Yes. That feels good. Keep doing that." said Kuroka throwing an arm around Naruto's head and her pushing her chest more into his face.

Kuroka wanted him to know how much she loved him. And what better way to do it than to give birth to his child. She wanted his child so badly. So much that she began to ride him faster and harder.

"Kuroka. If you do that I'll cum." groaned Naruto as he looked to her.

Kuroka had her head back as she rode him harder and harder. Wanting him to release it all into her.

"That's the idea. I want your cum. I want your child. Give it to me." she moaned as she continued to ride him.

Grabbing her hips, he thrusted into her. Meeting her descent with powerful thrusts. Kuroka howled in pleasure as she felt Naruto reach deeper into her. Her juices flowing out her pussy and down his shaft. She too soon felt her release coming up.

Quickening his pace, he soon fired into her womb. Kuroka dug her nails into Naruto's back as she pulled herself close to him and howled in climax and ecstasy. She felt it. All his cum flowing into her womb. She licked her lips at the idea of being knocked up by her boyfriend.

 **Lemon end.**

Kuroka soon fell off Naruto, panting as she slouched into the couch. Her chest heaving as she licked her lips.

"That was amazing." said Kuroka with a sigh of content.

"Sure was." said Naruto throwing an arm around her.

"I so want your child now." was all Kuroka said as she fell asleep.

"I see." was all Naruto said as he picked her up and took her to his room.

Laying her under the sheets and then snuggling in as well, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He really hoped he could master this new power. Little did he know, was that a certain red haired devil was hot on the trail as well.

 **And scene.**

 **So turns out the flames Rias saw were in fact the flames of Creation. The very flames that breathed all things into existance. But for a Crimson Hunter to hold that power, then that would probably mean he may be of the same bloodline. A Crimson Hunter who is biologically related to a Celestial Dragon.**

 **The oldest dragon in all history.**

 **What does this mean?**

 **Chapter 4: Enemies To Allies.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Enemies To Allies

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **So the last place we left off from, was where Naruto was learning about the new power he had. The White Flames. Finding out he needs to say the words "Dragon Soul" to activate them, Naruto figures that he may have the means to finally have his parents go to Heaven.**

 **Little does he know that Rias is hot on the trail as well. After she witnessed those flames, she tries to find out the origin of those flames. And the answer was slightly revealed to her when she read in one of the records in her house that the flames were actually used by a Primordial Dragon to breathe all things into existance.**

 **She now tries to find out what those flames are. Hoepfully she can understand more.**

 **Not only that, but when Naruto showed Kuroka the flames, she figured that the children she has with Naruto will be incredibly powerful. A new race will be brought through her and Naruto.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Enemies To Allies.

A brand new morning spilt into the room of Naruto. His eyes scrunching tight as he turned over. But sadly, the sun already ruined his rest. Opening his eyes he found Kuroka once again no where to be found. This certainly was odd. Normally she'd leave a note explaining where she had run off to.

Must've been something urgent. But if that much was true, she'd still leave a note. Thinking not much on it, Naruto got out the bed and went to the bathroom. Running the water, he looked to the tattoo on his right hand. It very much left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

How he despised Kurama for this. But there was still a light at the end of this dark tunnel. Just a few more souls and then his parents would finally be able to no longer suffer. That was his only goal. That and to also be there for Kuroka.

But when he looked in the mirror, he found something that wasn't there before. A set of was what looked like tribal lines ran from his right peck to the elbow of his right arm. What was this?

But when he felt his power surge forth, he watched the tribal tattoo glow white for a bit then die down. Putting it together, he figured that the new power he had was somehow connected to the tattoo. It had to be. That was the only description he could think of.

Once he was cleaned and had some clothes on, he found Kurama sitting at the dining room table. His fingers drumming on the table as he stared at the Crimson Hunter.

"Let me guess. A mission." snapped Naruto.

 **"Correct. This is your chance to redeem yourself. That stray that got away, has been sighted not far off from here."** said Kurama as he got up and vanished.

"Great. Another fucking mission." said Naruto in a cold sigh as he got ready.

The entire day dragged on like you couldn't believe. Rias herself had to find the Crimson Hunter. She had to. She knew he only showed up at night, so waiting for the day to end was unbelievable. But this time, instead of trying to kill the Crimson Hunter, she wanted to talk to him. Just to try and understand that power. Akeno was informed of this as well. She was the only one of her entire peerage who would accompany her.

"You sure it's a good idea to go and talk to the Crimson Hunter?" asked Akeno snapping Rias out of her thoughts.

"I do. I think we may be able to help him understand his powers." said Rias as she looked to her friend and Queen piece.

"Very well. I will ensure nothing disrupts your talk." said Akeno with Rias smiling.

"Thank you." stated Rias.

When night did finally roll around, they couldn't be more happier. Now they'd be able to talk to the Crimson Hunter. Rias already had a lock on where he was. Racing along the dead streets, she came to the sight of the one she was looking for. The Crimson Hunter.

A stray demon laying dead at his feet as the katana he had lay bloodied in his hand. Swinging the katana, removing the blood, he turned to the two before him Getting ready to strike, Rias threw up her hands.

"Please, don't." she surrendered.

 **"Why?"** asked Naruto.

"I just want to talk." was all Rias said.

Thinking it over, Naruto felt that it was the least he could do. What was the worst that could happen?

Seeing him cease hostility, Rias cleared her throat.

"Those white flames from last night. I know what they are." she stated.

 **"So what?"** asked Naruto.

"They belonged to a Primordial Dragon. One that was said to have brought all things into existance." said Rias.

 **"Flames are just flames."** was all Naruto said before a thunderous chuckle was heard around them.

Instantly a powerful force pushed them down to the ground. All three struggle to their feet. The thunderous chuckle growing to become full blown laughter. Rias and Akeno found the Crimson Hunter to be struggling to stand, and was already at a kneeling position while gravity still pushed him down.

 **"She's right, my dear Crimson Hunter."** boomed Kurama's voice. **"Your power is incredible. That was why I couldn't have you try anything."**

 **"What are you getting at?"** barked Naruto.

 **"You are no ordinary person, Naruto. You are infact more than that."** said Kurama coming into existance.

"Wait. Naruto?" said Rias in a shocked tone.

 **"You are in fact the infernal child of that Dragon. You may even go so far as to call youself, a god."** said Kurama as he stood perched on the dead stray demon. **"And I'll be taking that."**

Instantly the Crimson Hunter form on Naruto was pulled right off, leaving him in baggy black pants, a white tank top and a flak jacket. Rias and Akeno's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The man they both admired and loved as the Crimson Hunter all along? This made zero sense at all. But how?

"Bastard." growled Naruto.

 **"Because, your father turned his back on me. I was once a follower of his power. Seeking him out and wanting to gain his attention. But he couldn't care less of me, Kurama Yoko."** growled Kurama.

"Kurama Yoko?" querried Rias looking at the scene.

 **"I did what had to be done. Your father, and whore of a mother. Both living such peaceful lives while everyone around you suffered. You being born made it even more worse. Child of Calamity. All I wanted was for my people to be healthy. But your father would not even lift a finger. When I died and entered Hell, I was given access to a whole lot of possibilities. I approached your father and told him that your mother wanted some wild roses only found in the human world. It worked and the trap was set. From there, I went to your mother and told her that he had been captured and taken to the human world to be killed. She went to find him with you in tow. With two gods and their infernal offspring now on the plains of the human world, I made my move. The people inhabiting the world were so simpleminded. I told them a witch had come to kill them. They flipped and went in to kill you. Too bad that when a god goes to the human world, they need to create a human body in order to do so. Not only that, but their powers were restricted so much they could be witches and such. A basic rule of all gods. Including Primordials. Thanks to my efforts, your parents were removed from the picture. But when I went back to Hell, things got more heavy. Hell was cut off from the rest of the Underworld by a few peace loving demons. Nothing remained. When I saw you, I finally found my card to play. The perfect Crimson Hunter."** cackled Kurama releasing the power he was giving off allowing them to move.

"You bastard." growled Naruto. "Why do this? For what?"

 **"Money? Never was even my desire. It was revenge. Revenge for those who deemed Hell too volitile of a place. They deserve to die. The Underworld will be destroyed. And a new Hell built from the ashes. Kill, destroy, steal. Shall be the new norm. As Hell should always be as."** said Kurama.

"You will never accomplish that. No single person can defeat the whole of the Underworld." retorted Rias.

 **"Who said I was alone?"** barked Kurama.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He grit his teeth as he glarred at Kurama.

"The stray demons." said Naruto with Kurama giving a slow clap.

 **"You're finally getting it. The souls you were to hunt down were never as payment for the souls of your dead parents. They are long gone. Those souls were for the army I was building. And now that I have enough, I can finally exact my revenge."** said Kurama.

"Return my parents to me this instant, you vile demon." hissed Naruto. "Dragon Soul."

And just like that, the white flames burst to life on Naruto's arm. Kurama meerly shock his head as he flicked a finger. Naruto was shot so fast he collided with a concrete wall and was pushed through it. Blood flowed out his mouth as he hit the wall.

 **"Your parents are gone. Once a god has died, they can never be returned."** hissed Kurama. **"But I've wasted enough time as it is. See you around kiddies."**

And just like that, Kurama left. Both Rias and Akeno raced to Naruto was was already passed out. Bleeding from the mouth as a few ribs were also broken the white flaming arm no more. Both got him up and took him to his house.

As they walked, Rias looked to Naruto with amazement and shock.

"Who would've thought you were the son of a Primordial Dragon." she said.

"Yeah, who knew?" added Akeno as they walked to Naruto's house seeing that it was closer.

This was not looking good at all. Kurama had just proclaimed his war upon the Underworld for destroying Hell. Including having the reason why a Primordial Dragon and a god were killed in one go. Leaving behind their legacy. They had to begin preparing for anything that was heading their way.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh shit.**

 **Naruto is the son of a Primordial Dragon? Who saw that coming? But it turns out he is also part god. Seeing that his mother was a god. With Naruto no longer having his Crimson Hunter powers, he is left with only his flame powers from his father.**

 **What will happen to him?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 5: Push Forward.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Trials

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **So the last place we left off was when Naruto had just killed a stray demon for Kurama when Rias and Akeno showed up. Deciding to listen to what they have to say, Naruto hears all about the flames he possesses.**

 **But Kurama shows up and thanks Naruto for killing the last demon he needed. But it was never for Naruto's parents to finally go to Heaven. In fact, it was so Kurama could build an army for his revenge. His revenge on the Underworld for cutting of Hell and destroying everything. Not only that, but his vengeance was sparked when Kurama begged Naruto's father to save his people. Only for the Primordial Dragon to turn his back on him.**

 **Many of you have also asked me as to what Naruto's mother was. I figured as much. That will be explained much later. Trust me.**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Trials.

Azure blue eyes soon opened and Naruto found himself staring at an unfamiliar roof. The last thing he remembered was when Rias and Akeno showed up. Followed by Rias talking to him about the origins of his flames when Kurama showed up.

His eyes soon widened when he realized what happened, he surged up to be sitting and found himself in a bed. Not only that, but he was shackled to the bed. Tugging a bit on the chain, he found it was imbued with powerful magics. Looking at his right hand, he found the Crimson Hunter's mark was removed.

"Right. Kurama took away my Crimson Hunter powers." spoke the young man as he hung his head.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

First thing was first though. Get out of these chains. Hopefully he'd have a better understanding of where he was once he was out of these chains and not shackled to the bed.

"Good, you're awake." came a voice.

Turning to the door, Naruto found a woman with silver white hair that was tied up in a braid while wearing a maid uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"My name is Grayfia. Queen and wife to Sirzechs. I am to check on you. And once you've awaken, we shall begin your trial." was all she stated to him.

"Wait. Trial?" asked Naruto confused. "But I didn't even do anything?"

"You have. You were contracted to Kurama Yoko. Aiding him in creating an army of demons and even going to start a war." said Grayfia rather coldly.

"I didn't know it was for a demon army. I thought it was for my parents." shot back Naruto.

"All I can say is to give the whole truth." was all Grayfia said as the chains on Naruto's wrist fizzled away.

Rubbing his wrist as he was led through the halls of the rather impressive building, Naruto felt that something may end badly for him. But what Grayfia said was true. He had to present his case to the ones who would judge him and just continue to profess his innocence in the matter. It was his only choice.

Finally making it to their destination, Grayfia opened the door with Naruto walking in. The door closed behind him as a few high class Devils sat before him. Three in total.

"Naruto. You stand before us accused of aiding a demon in starting a war. How do you plead?" asked one of them.

"Not guilty. I only did it to allow my parents to move on and go to Heaven." said Naruto.

"Regarding that matter." said another. "It turns out you're the son of a Primordial Dragon. The very being believed to have breathed all things into existance. Birthed from him and your mother. Amaterasu. A Flame Spirit."

"Again, I say not guilty." was all Naruto said.

"Touching on the matter at hand. How old are you?" asked a Devil.

"Actual or relative?" asked Naruto.

"Actual." one said without hesitation.

"I've been around before any of you were even born. I've lost count but I know I've seen over 2000." said Naruto shocking them beyond imagine.

"You're 2000 years old? You look the same age as Rias." said a Devil with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Again. I don't know how old I am. Or alive for that matter." said Naruto.

"But still, you aided a demon in starting a war. That makes you an acomplice. Naruto, you are hereby incarcerated for your crimes against the peace." said a Devil.

"We're jumping to conclusions here." said a Devil. "He was doing it due to him believing it would allow his parents to rest in peace. He didn't know what he was doing."

"Finally, someone who listens." said Naruto.

"Naruto, seeing that you aided a demon in starting a war, you a to be locked away. However, seeing that you are the son of a Primordial Dragon and the very Goddess of Light, Amaterasu. You may the only heavy hitter we have. Even though your powers have only awoken now, we believe you have the power to stop this entirely. That is why we want you to join Rias' peerage and aid her in her battles." said a Devil.

"And what would happen if I don't want to?" barked Naruto.

"The choice is yours. Grayfia shall be watching over you. Should you act out of line, she has been ordered to bring you back here. Meaning that you will sppend your life behind bars." snapped a Devil as they got up.

It didn't take long until Naruto was inside a room known as the Occult Research Club. ORC for short. Spotting Koneko, Kuroka's sister sitting in the one couch along with Kiba and Akeno in another while Rias was perched behind the desk.

"Hi." was all Naruto said before Akeno was at his face.

"Is it true that you are the son of the one who created everything? The Primordial Dragon? Not only that but the son of the Goddess of Light and the one who created the sun, Amaterasu?" asked Akeno.

"Is this an interogation?" asked Naruto.

"You have many questions. I can see it. But all will be explained soon. As instructed by the Devils, I am to make you my subordinate." said Rias grabbing her pawns from a drawer in the desk.

"I don't think this is a good idea." barked Naruto stepping back only for Rias to hold out the pieces.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." said Rias smiling to him. "Lay down."

Sighing as he clicked his tongue, Naruto got onto the floor and lay on his back. Laying the pawns around him, Rias got ready.

"Seeing that your power is too strong for one pawn, I am forced to use all my pawns." said Rias as she began.

But not even a split second into the ritual, a massive thunderbolt shot out from Naruto and sent Rias along with everyone shooting off in random directions from the blast.

Slowly everyone got up. And to their astonishment, Naruto stood there, his eyes blazed red in flames as a Shogi piece was floating before him. Specifically, the King piece of Shogi. Their eyes widened as they watched the piece float into Naruto with Naruto's power dying out with his eyes returning to normal.

"It is not possible." said Grayfia.

"I know. But yet it is. A new game has just been made." said Rias with everyone gathering around Naruto.

"New game?" asked Naruto with Rias nodding her head.

"Devils have chess. Angels have cards. But you have made a brand new game. Shogi. The game of the gods." said Rias with everyone gasping in shock at how a new game was just born.

Who would've thought that a brand new game would begin. From the son of a Primordial Dragon and a Flame Spirit. Shogi.

"The game of the Spirits." was all Naruto said before looking to the Gremory peerage before him.

"What happens now?" asked Naruto.

"Now, you grow your peerage." said Rias smiling at how this was going to be fun.

But as they spoke, a bag of Shogi pieces appeared out of a literal crack within the air around Naruto. Finding a letter attached to it, Naruto read it while everyone read over his shoulder.

What was written down was as follows:

 _My son._

 _If you are reading this then you have uncovered your true power and heritage. From your mother and myself, we bestow on you our greatest achievement._

 _A game of Shogi, but is nothing like the conventional Shogi. These pieces are what you'd call Soul Shards. Special Shogi pieces imbued with the ability to turn someone into your piece._

 _Remember, you are the one destined to achieve whatever you wish for._

Closing the letter, Naruto went through the bag. Multiple pieces jingled in the bag. 19 in total. And he also remembered that in Shogi you have 20 pieces including the King. And seeing that he was the King piece in Shogi, he had to attain 19 more people to bear these pieces.

"Let's get to work." said Naruto as he smiled while he pocketed the bag.

 **And scene.**

 **How do you like that? None of this stuff about Naruto becoming an Evil Piece like a pawn and becoming a subordinate. I've read countless fanfics like that. Naruto a Nephalem. Oh wow, power like never before. Becomes a pawn in Rias' peerage. Sure I get it for making him slightly stronger, but I mean come on.**

 **You're making a person who is meant to be a badass, less of a badass. That is why I gave Naruto is own game. Shogi. Using the pieces of Shogi, Naruto will make a brand new game for the races to enjoy.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Chapter 6: Push Forward.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Push Forward

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter for The Crimson Hunter.**

 **So the last place we left off from was where Naruto was on trial on the accusation for wanting to help Kurama start a war between every single person there was.**

 **This was only countered when Naruto professed his innocence and having no part in the plans for starting a war. Agreeing to this, they task Rias with making Naruto her piece. However this doesn't work as Naruto is the founder of a brand new game. Shogi.**

 **What will he get up to?**

 **As well, here is the updated and FINAL harem list:**

 **Kuroka (Main Pairing)**  
 **Rias**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Rossweisse**  
 **Grayfia**  
 **Raynare**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Samui**  
 **Kaguya**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Konan**  
 **Kejoro from Nura: Rise of the yokai clan**

 **Find out.**

 **For the pieces it will go as follows:**

 **Mei = Knight**  
 **Raynare = Knight**  
 **Kaguya = Rook**  
 **Samui = Lance**  
 **Kejoro = Silver General**  
 **Konan = Bishop**  
 **Shizuka = Pawn**

 **Wait, before we do. Let me tell some of you dumbasses this.**

 **I FUCKING WRITE THE STORIES! NOT YOU! Many of you are saying: Oh so unoriginal. Boring and what not. I don't care about your stupid words. My fanfics, my profile. My rules. If you can't understand that? Then don't bother reading at all.**

 **Now then, some of you say: Why is he working with Devils? He's the son of a Primordial Dragon. He's so weak. Well, if you didn't catch what happened when Kurama showed up in the one chapter. Then you're slower than a fucking snail. Naruto is still in his HUMAN BODY! His godly powers are restricted as they are. But I have something planned there. So shut up. And let me write.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Push Forward.

It had only been a few days since Naruto learned he was the one to bring about a new game. A few days since the Devil had begun helping him aquire more pieces for his peerage. He had a few so far. A witch, who so happened to be the last witch in all existance, who went by the name, Samui, he used a Lance piece from his Shogi pieces to turn her, a woman who was a full blooded Yokai by the name of Kejoro, a half Angel by the name of Kaguya and a few others. He had 2 Silver Generals with one being used up. 2 Gold Generals. 2 Knights with one being used up thanks to him using it on a woman by the name of Mei who was a half Devil. Two Lances, well now only one Lance piece left. 1 Rook which had been used. 1 Bishop which had been used up as well and 9 pawns with some of those also being used up.

He had to use the stronger pieces wisely. But over the course of the few days, he wondered. Seeing that he was the bringer of a new game, the game of the gods. He'd have to keep a piece aside for his girlfriend, Kuroka. He set aside a Gold General for her. Meaning he had one Gold General left.

He was currently giving chase along with Samui as they raced along the streets of Kyoto. A Fallen Angel before them as they zoomed across the quiet streets.

"Samui, block her path." ordered Naruto.

"By your orders, my lord." said Samui as she conjured a wall of fire, blocking the Fallen Angel.

The Fallen Angel in question had jet black hair a striking purple amethyst eyes. Her clothing looked to be something along the lines of S&M. Which was something inappropriate for sensitive viewers. Along with her mark of a Fallen Angel as two jet black feathered wings were seen on her back.

Finally having her cornered, Naruto and Samui closed in on her. Only for her to drop to her knees.

"Go on, kill me." hissed the Fallen Angel.

"I could do that. But then where's the fun?" chuckled Naruto.

"You are all the same. Always killing my people like we're some blight on the world." snarled the Fallen Angel.

"I don't even want that." said Naruto making the woman arch an eyebrow. "How about joining my peerage."

"Are you joking?" she hissed.

"Not at all. Samui here, she is part of my peerage. Well, she's so far the only one of my peerage. Join me and I can garuntee, you will be happy." said Naruto.

"How do I know that you won't go back on your word?" she growled.

"If I wanted to kill you. I would've done so long ago." was all Naruto said.

"Raynare." she said.

"Huh?" was all Naruto could say.

"My name is Raynare." she stated again.

"Very well. Raynare, please lay on your back." said Naruto.

Doing as he requested, Raynare lay flat on her back as Samui canceled out the flames. Placing a Shogi piece on her, specifically, his last Knight piece, Naruto got ready. Instantly a white magic circle appeared beneath Raynare and Naruto got the ritual underway.

"I am he who laughs at creation because I am creation. I am he who gives. Yet takes. All will know. The whole world shall bare witness. I, Naruto. Bestow the title of Knight upon you, Raynare. Serve me and I shall lead you to glory." said Naruto.

And just like that, the piece sunk into Raynare's skin with the Japanese Shogi name for Knight was emblazoned on her left breast with an outline of the piece. Raynare felt incredible power surging through her veins. It felt incredible. Like nothing she had ever felt before.

Slowly getting off the floor, she brought out her wings and found them to be Dragon Wings. They were a full blown gun metal grey that looked so beautiful. Like nothing she'd ever seen before. Samui folded her arms and nodded her head.

"Welcome to the group." said Samui as Naruto nodded to Raynare.

"Indeed. Welcome." said Naruto.

Walking back and finally getting to his home which was now a mansion thanks to the Devils changing it. He enjoyed his old home but this was a way better makeover. Opening the door he found the others who were his pieces. Shizuka, Mei, Konan, Kejoro and Kaguya. He never saw them as such, but people he could count on, even if they were his subordinates.

"Welcome home, my lord." said Kejoro sashaying over to Naruto and throwing her arms around him.

"How many times must I say it? Just call me by my name." said Naruto getting out of Kejoro's hold.

"I sense a piece on her." said Kaguya sniffing Raynare.

"Yes, I used up my other Knight piece." said Naruto.

"So she's just like me." said Mei leaning over the couch.

"Correct. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." said Naruto making his way to his room.

It wasn't just his peerage that had grown the last few days. It was also his powers. He could use more and more of his powers every day. He could right now grow wings out his back and turn his skin to be as hard as steel in the form of Dragon Scales. Thus naming the ability: Dragon Skin.

Not only that, but ever since he learnt that his mother was the very Goddess of Light and the sun, he realized that his flames from his father were now extremely powerful. His flames had literally exceeded what they could manage. An overload of some kind if you're willing to call it that.

He still needed to learn how to create things, but it was still a work in progress. Reaching his room and opening the door, he found three things. First was a baby dragon resting in a nest by the window while a small phoenix sat perched on a stand. Ever since his powers grew stronger and stronger, these creatures showed up out of no where. But the third was someone who was family. His mother, Amaterasu was standing by the phoenix. She was still in a ghostly body as she was still gathering her power through the sun.

"Welcome home my son." she said with a smile.

"Hello mother." said Naruto with a smile.

Amaterasu's human name was Kushina. Even though she was killed that day thousands of years ago, she told her son that she wasn't entirely killed as the sun was her heart. And she had been using it to slowly grow back her body. She had been living on the surface of her son. And only now did she show up due to Naruto's powers having awoken. She taught him how to harness his flame powers and how to also grow his powers of the dragon. She also was the one who brought these two creatures to him. Stating both were his familiars. The phoenix from her and the whelp from his father.

"Got a new piece?" asked Amaterasu.

"Sure did. A new Knight." said Naruto with his mother smiling.

"Good. Your peerage is growing strong. But you must stay focused. Kurama may mobilise at any moment." said Amaterasu with Naruto nodding as he threw off his shirt.

The tattoo he had was now larger. His entire right arm was covered in the tribal lines and now covering half his back. Amaterasu was proud of her son that his powers were growing, but she was even more impressed. Due to him staying in his human body, his godly powers were restricted. But for some reason, his godly powers were now merging with his human body.

Looking at the sun in the sky, he found it to be almost night. Smiling to his mother, he watched as she faded from existance. She'd be back, that was for sure.

The entire night, Naruto couldn't sleep at all. His mind kept going back to Kuroka. It was nnow over a week since he last heard from her and it was killing him inside. He wanted to see her, he needed to.

Getting out his bed and throwing a shirt on, he headed out his home. Hoping a nice walk would do him some good. Walking through his neighbourhood, he stopped and looked to the park on his right. He smiled to himself.

It was the same park he first met Kuroka. How she was laying there, onn that rainy night, in the mud holding her arm in pain from a slash. How he took her in a nursed her back to health. How she kept visiting him and them just talking. Then the moment they gave into each other and became lovers. But they wouldn't admit it and stated they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

But as he was about to take a step, he sensed a rather strange power coming from the park. Setting foot in the park, he was ambushed by a strange man with a staff. His cocky grin on display and Naruto was annoyed already.

"Oh, a tresspasser." he said.

"Fuck you." barked Naruto.

"Name's Bikou. How about a fight?" said the man as he spun his staff.

"Bring it." said Naruto as his right arm burst into flames.

The two clashed in the centre. A small crater being made from the impact as the two glared at each other. The white flames licking against Bikou's face as Naruto growled in annoyance. This guys smile was making him extremely annoyed.

The two broke apart with Naruto rearing back. His lungs expanding taking in the air around him.

"Dragon..." he began through the intake of air.

"...RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" he finished.

And just like that, a torrent of white hot flames flew at Bikou. Seeing the flames approaching, Bikou jumped out the way and landed in a tree. Seeing the wall at the end of the park be incinerated in an instant.

Bikou whistled his amazement.

"That's super hot. You trying to kill me?" asked Bikou with Naruto creating flames in his hands.

"That's the idea." retorted Naruto thrusting his hands out.

Bikou dodged the incoming threat as Naruto kept throttling the flames at Bikou. The intent on wanting to incinerate this guy now and go home becoming more and more apparent. But just as he was about to hit Bikou, a woman he never thought would be here showed up.

"Bikou, where were you? Chaos Brigade has given us a new task." said a black haired, black eared, hot as hell Cat Demon named Kuroka.

The flames on Naruto's arms dying out to just small flames licking his arm. His mind frozen as he stared at his missing girlfriend. But then his mind restarted and he began to grind his teeth in rage.

"Oh, you know. Just having a small spar, Kuroka." said Bikou looking to Naruto with Kuroka snorting, her eyes still closed as she turned her head to Naruto.

"And who might the unlucky soul be to..." trailed Kuroka when she opened her eyes to find her boyfriend standing there.

His face of shock as she felt her own turn to match his own.

"Naruto?" asked Kuroka.

Naruto didn't respond as he slowly turned away.

"You know each other?" stated Bikou looking between the two.

"No." hissed Naruto together with a snap. "We don't. We never did."

Kuroka felt the sting in his words. The venom lacing each word that came out his mouth. He was upset. No, he was pissed. She remembered from the time they slept together for the first time, they promised there would be no secrets between the two. Naruto brought all secrets to the table, but this was the one secret she didn't bring. The fact that she was working for Chaos Brigade.

Naruto walked off for a few steps before bringing out his Dragon wings and taking to the sky to fly back home. Leaving Bikou and Kuroka in the park. Kuroka kept her face as it was but she was broken inside. This was the one thing that she felt that Naruto would hate her for. She may never get to show her face to him again.

She had to mend this.

Fast.

 **And scene.**

 **How do you like that?**

 **Naruto has a few pieces he has used. With Raynare, a Fallen Angel now part of Naruto's peerage he grows his peerage even more. Not only that, but we have now seen Naruto's mother, Amaterasu AKA Kushina alive and well. But she is slowly reconstructing her body.**

 **She also brought Naruto his familiars. A phoenix and a whelp. Which is baby dragon. But what's this? Kuroka is shown to be working for Chaos Brigade? And she never told Naruto?**

 **What will happpen between these two?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 7: Growth In Power.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Growth In Power

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **I trust everyone enjoyed the previous chapter.**

 **With Naruto being visited by his mother and him gaining a new piece to his peerage, Naruto continues to grow in power. His Dragon and Flame Spirit powers are reaching maturity and will allow him to access even greater powers.**

 **But after a small night walk to clear his head of his thoughts on Kuroka, he is ambushed by a strange man by the name of Bikou. But during their fight, Kuroka shows up. Finding out that she works for Chaos Brigade, Naruto feels that he has been stabbed in the back.**

 **Such betrayal of their relationship.**

 **Stating that they never knew each other, Naruto leaves. But Kuroka felt every sting of his words. She has to fix this. Now.**

 **As well I'm adding Cana, Juvia and Erza.**

 **They will be reborn as Naruto's Shogi Pawns.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Growth In Power.

Kuroka sprinted in the direction she saw Naruto move through. Her mind going over the many things he'd say. And they didn't sound good to her. Sher told Bikou to get back. Which gave her enough time to try and fix up this relationship she had with Naruto.

A massive explosion of white fire stopped her in her tracks. Looking slightly to the left, she spotted a massive mushroom cloud of fire. No doubt, Naruto was down that way.

Turning that way, she sprinted to him.

But for Naruto, he was venting his anger. And he just so happened to find a rather large open area which was the perfect area for him to vent. How he was venting was beyond imagine.

He was literally shouting at trees, which caused tree by tree to explode in a volley of white fire. The heat splashing over Kuroka. She could feel the anger within the heat. That and the strength of his fire. Stepping out, she made her way to her boyfriend.

"Why?" hissed Naruto not even looking behind him. "We agreed that there'd be no secrets between each other. And yet you went behind my back and kept this from me. You working with Chaos Brigade."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that." said Kuroka only be jump away when a stream of white hot fire was fired at her.

"You really think a sorry will fix this?" hissed Naruto as his right arm burst into flames with bits of fire licking against his face. "You knew everything about me. Yet you hid this. So I'm feeling rather conflicted that you just think we'll be better when we get back to each other. And go on like this never happened."

Kuroka was rather shocked actually. Was Naruto saying what she was thought?

"I'm sorry, Kuroka. But..." he started.

Kuroka knew it. Here it came. The hammer that she dreaded. But then again, this was coming for a long time. She knew it ever since she kept this from him.

"...we're gonna take a break." said Naruto walking off.

The open area was still and quiet. The crackling of the burning trees being the only sound heard. Kuroka stood there stunned. He said they were going to take a break. Thinking on it, she soon realized that what he said was that she'd be getting a new shot, and she had better not waste it this time. With that in mind she left the scene to figure out how she was going to fix this mess.

But for Naruto, as he walked home, he walked past a pub as a man was thrown out the door with a woman wearing only a bra and some pants on walked out and leaned against the doorframe.

Her brown hair flowing down to her shoulders and her eyes were an amazing black brown colour. She stood there, a bottle of whiskey in the one hand.

"I told you. If you try anything with me, I will hurt you." she hissed.

"You should learn your place bitch." groled the man only to have the whiskey bottle thrown at him.

"Shut up, puny fly." she barked as she walked off but spotted Naruto. "What you looking at?"

"I sense power from you. Are you prehaps a witch?" asked Naruto only for the woman to grab some cards behind her and hold them as yellow energy flowed off them.

"What if I am?" she shot back.

"I could use someone of your power in my peerage. What do you say? You'd have a home, a bed. Everything you want." said Naruto. His voice smooth and rich.

"You got booze?" she asked.

"Plenty." was Naruto's only response.

"Then count me in." said the woman holding out her hand for a shake. "Name's Cana Alberona."

"Naruto. Son of the Dragon of Creation." replied Naruto.

"Yeah right, and I am wife to the god of hell." chuckled Cana. "If you're really a Dragon's child, shouldn't you have wings and shit?"

Naruto meerly smiled to her as he brought out his wings with parts of his skin turning to become scales. Cana was seriously taken back. So much that she took back her own words.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say.

"You wann join my peerage?" asked Naruto holding up his Shogi pieces.

Cana meerly nodded as Naruto told her to lie down.

Going through the ritual much like he did with Raynare, Naruto gained a new piece. A pawn. With Cana now part of his peerage he made his way back home, Cana in tow. Opening the door, he found Kejoro waiting for him. Looking to Cana, Kejoro smiled before looking back to her master.

"I see you've gained another hottie." purred Kejoro.

"I did. And what of it?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not judging." said Kejoro with Naruto shrugging his shoulder and heading upstairs.

Once he was in his bed, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. But he could get a good night sleep. His mind was too hung up on what Kuroka did to him. So waiting for morning was a bit of a drag.

When morning did come, Naruto got out of bed and made his way to the shower. Once he was done he stepped out only to find Grayfia standing in his room looking rather pissed.

"What you want?" barked Naruto.

"You have any idea what you did?" hissed Grayfia.

"No. So why don't you tell me." hissed Naruto in equal nature.

"You set fire to a conservasion. A place of tranquility. You have any idea what that means? People will beginn living in fear. It has been our job to protect them." said Grayfia only for Naruto to laugh at her.

"Yes, it was _your_ job. Not mine. I went along with your little plans because I was naive. I only awoke my powers and I thought maybe I could understand my powers more. But now that I have, I don't need you anymore." growled Naruto.

"You can never go against the Council. The Devils will put you down." snarled Grayfia only for the room to become hot.

White fire began to flow off Naruto as his temper was earing thin. His arm burst into flames as he glared at the Devil before him.

"Listen. And listen well, bitch. I am the son of the one who created this world. Including your sorry ass. Not only that but my mother is the goddess of light. You think you can take on a god?" snarled Naruto as he raised a hand to set Grayfia alight.

"You're willing to start a war? We Devils have done nothing wrong." said Grayfia slightly scared that Naruto may in fact be serious.

"Yes you have!" shouted Naruto. "That night when I learnt that I was being used by Kurama, not once did you want to hear my side. Sure after a few back and forths. But you wanted to execute me on the spot. So don't you dare judge."

"What do you plan to do?" asked Grayfia sweating a bit from the heat.

"Grow my peerage. Travel the globe. Kill Kurama." snapped Naruto as his flames died out with him whistling.

The phoenix and whelp both got up with the phoenix landing on Naruto's shoulder. While the whelp landed on the outstretched hand he had.

"Don't you dare follow. Or I will kill you." snarled Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Kuroka deciding to fix the relationship she has with Naruto, she begins her plans. But for Naruto, he's slightly lost his temper. And now he's going his own way.**

 **Taking his peerage, he begins to travel the globe, searching for more people to join his peerage. He should've done this a long time ago. Oh well. He's doing it now.**

 **Chapter 8: The Start.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had taken on a new piece. Cana Alberona as a brand new piece for his peerage. After the reveal that Kuroka was keeping a secret from him, Naruto decides to no longer follow the rules set out by the Devils of the Underworld.**

 **Telling Grayfia of this, Naruto leaves with his peerage in tow. Now Naruto will search the world for new and powerful people to make his peerage even bigger.**

 **As well, I'm adding in Riza Brenner from Dies Irae. She's extremely hot and I find her personality quite appealing. Along with her, Kagura from Fairy Tail will also be added. Together with Seilah and Evergreen. A FINAL harem list shall be posted at the end of this chapter.**

 **But anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Start.

The jet flew high above the clouds as it neared its destination. America. Naruto could be seen, staring pensively out the window as he wondered what he was going to do. Sure he was going to grow his peerage. But the constant threat of Kurama remaking the world into how he envisioned it still weighed on his conscience.

Sitting next to him was Cana, and next to her was Kejoro. Cana was enjoying some of the alcoholic beverages she smuggled onto the plane and was doing her best to get wasted.

Something didn't add up. This whole thing. This whole war. Hell was a place for the wicked. A place where demons ran a mock. But there had to be something deeper than that to some how have them go off the rails like that. Something.

When the plane did land, Naruto and his peerage made their way to a hotel where they'd spend some time. Once Naruto's luggage was in his own room, he sat on the bed only for his room to be greyed out as a fissure of darkness appeared before him. Instantly his arm burst into flames and Naruto was ready to attack.

 **"Be still young god. I am not your enemy."** said the being.

"Yeah right. That's what they all say before they stab me in the back." hissed Naruto.

 **"I know of power when I see it. And I know what you are to do. But I feel that you should at least know what is going on."** said the being.

"Fine. Speak." barked Naruto letting the flames on his arm go out.

 **"Thank you young god. I am the very first ruler of Hell. Satan. And I have come to tell you of my greatest fault."** said the being.

"What do you mean?" barked Naruto.

 **"Hell was once a world where the damned are punished for their crimes. A place where they are tortured to repent for their crimes they had committed. This was the norm for hundreds of years. Your father tasked me with this and I was more than happy to do this task. But over the years, the demons of Hell began to feel that they wanted more. The Underworld was what they wanted. They came to me and demanded that I lead an army to the Underworld and take it. Thus turning the Underworld into a new Hell. I denied their request and sent them away. Many demons didn't take this well and decided to take matters into their own hands. They planned a coup de'tat. And they succeeded. I was dethroned and imprisoned for the crime of being a weak leader. The one who led the attack against me was the one who gave you your Crimson Hunter powers. Kurama Yoko. With him now on the throne, the demons became more vicious and set out to conquer the Underworld. And so began the war. Thankfully the Devil of the Underworld took them down and sealed away Hell for what would be an eternity."** said Satan.

"So, this was all to do with Kurama." said Naruto raging a bit.

 **"Correct. But seeing that I can contact you like this means I've gained a small bit of my powers back. And so I will bestow on you that which you have lost. The Crimson Hunter powers you once had."** said Satan holding out a hand with a crimson ball of fire appearing.

"Last I remembered. When I was a Crimson Hunter means I will be contracted to you." said Naruto with his flames erupting to life. "This was your goal all along. To use me as a pawn for your own gain."

Satan meerly shook his head.

 **"Incorrect. This is the true power of the Crimson Hunter. This form will allow you to not be contracted to me. I will not be your master. Nor will I control you. I am meerly giving you the tools needed to ensure a swift victory."** offered Satan.

"I am the son of two gods. What more can you offer me?" hissed Naruto arrogantly.

 **"Yes you are a god yourself. But due to you still being in your human body, your power is still rather sealed up. Even though I can sense your Celestial powers leaking out you. I am giving you the power to use more of your power. Along with the power of a Crimson Hunter."** said Satan.

"You'd better not be fucking with me." hissed Naruto taking the ball of fire and crushing it.

This power flowed into Naruto's body and he felt the familiar feeling of the power of Hell flow into him once more. Once more the horns also grew out his head but instead of the weapon he used to use as a Crimson Hunter, an o-katana that was blue appeared in his hand. A mark grew on his left arm as well. From his shoulder to his hand, a black thick line grew with the end having a trident on the end where his hand was.

Satan meerly smiled to Naruto as he slowly began to vanish from sight.

 **"Good luck, Naruto."** said Satan finally leaving the room.

Deactivating his new found Crimson Hunter powers, Naruto went to the bathroom and ran some water. But as he did, he failed to notice the sliding door to the bathroom open and silent footsteps making their way to the shower where he currently was. Black hair flowed down her head as she slowly opened the door of the shower and stepped in.

It was only when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him did he notice there was someone with him in the shower. Looking behind him, he found none other than Raynare. Her face flushed red as she gazed up at him with hunger in her eyes.

Before he could even speak, Raynare crashed her lips against his own.

 **Lemon.**

Breaking the kiss to find Raynare blushing hard, he watched her lick her lips as she gazed at Naruto.

"What was this about?" asked Naruto.

"I heard from Samui that you sometimes have sex with your peerage. I want to give you my first time as a means to say thank you for giving me a new life that I can enjoy." purred Raynare tracing her fingers over her wonderous body.

"I will not force you into anything you don't want to do." stated Naruto with Raynare shaking her head.

"This was my own consent. I want this." said Raynare pressing herself more against Naruto's body.

"Then I will be as gentle as possible." said Naruto as he cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The songs of moans subtly coursed through the bathroom as the hands of Naruto and Raynare explored. But Naruto soon moved his mouth from Raynare's and moved to her neck.

Raynare dragged her nails across Naruto's back as she gasped and moan when she felt Naruto's teeth drag across her neck, desperately giving her a hickey. Taking some skin into his mouth. Naruto began to suckle on the piece of flesh.

Raynare dug her nails into Naruto's back and began to drag. Making incisions and cuts on his back as her moaning increased. Stoppping after a few minutes and looking to the red mark he just gave Raynare, he licked it and looked at Raynare into her eyes.

His eyes soon trailing down to her chest. Raynare meerly giggled as she brought his head close to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

"They're yours now. So you can play with them however you want." purred Raynare. "Go ahead."

Naruto instantly placed his hands on them. They were so soft. Yet so firm. The erect nipples stabbing his palms as he fondled and rubbed them like there was no tomorrow. Raynare threw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. Feeling his hands run over body was the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced. She was glad she was giving her first time to Naruto. But she soon cried in pleasure when Naruto took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Raynare looked down to find his member to be standing at attention. Licking her lips as she took satisfaction that she did that. She took him into her hands and began to slowly stroke him. His moans and grunts were music to her ears as she began to pump him while she stroked his hair.

"Naruto, my lord. My master. I love you. I will always love you." she moaned as she was threw her head back.

A few minutes, Naruto felt his release growing and pulled Raynare's nipple out his mouth. Looking to her with half lidded eyes he bared his teeth.

"Raynare, I'm close." groaned Naruto only for the Fallen Angel to stop stroking him.

"No, I want all of it in me." she purred as she turned off the water and led Naruto to the bed.

Pushing him onto the bed, she climbed ontop of Naruto and straddled her eyes locked with his as she blushed hardd from the lust and pheremones.

Slowly bringing herself up, she adjusted to have Naruto's rod lined up with her pussy. It was wet and dripping. Having the head slowly enter her as she dropped down. Raynare bit her lip as she slowly moved down. It felt painful, she wanted to pull out. But she wanted to show her devotion to the one who gave her a new shot at life. And what better way than to give your virginity to that person.

And sure enough, after dropping down far enough, her virginity was taken then and there. A cry of pain echoed from her mouth but was silenced when Naruto kissed her on the lips. Drinking in her pain. Raynare soon kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around him and dipped her tongue into his mouth. When breathing was needed, Raynare licked her lips as she sat up on Naruto's waist.

"I love you." she purred as she placed her hands on his chest and began to raise herself before dropping down.

Closing her eyes as she felt him inside her, Raynare licked her lips as she began to slowly pick up the rythem the more she got used to his size. Her nails digging into Naruto's chest as she felt his hands on her breasts. Kneading them and bringing her to her own release.

Raynare felt like she was in Heaven. Her body felt like it was floating while her pussy and lust increased even more. She didn't even want this to end. Her entire body soon began to spasm as her walls clamped down hard on Naruto's cock.

But for Naruto, his own release was also coming up. His cock swelled and his balls tightened. The way her walls milked him was incredible. Out of the women in his peerage, excluding Cana as she was still new in the peerage, they were never as tight and as constricting as Raynare on their first time.

"Raynare, here it comes." said Naruto as Raynare smiled as she went even faster.

"Inside. Inside me. I want you to cum inside me. I don't care if I end up pregnant. Because I love you. And I'll gladly carry and give birth to your children." orgasmed Raynare throwing her head back as she felt Naruto's seed rush into her and fill her womb to the brim.

Her pussy squeezing ever more harder as his cum flooded her more.

 **Lemon end.**

Falling ontop of him, Raynare breathed in the smell of their sex. She smiled as she fell off Naruto and snuggled into his left side while she traced circles on his chest. All the while, feeling his cum slosh around inside her.

"That was amazing." said Raynare as she looked up at Naruto a received a kiss from him.

"I agree." said Naruto as Raynare slowly fell asleep. Doing the same as he also closed his eyes, he joined Raynare in the land of dreams.

But in their room, a portal opened up to reveal a black haired, black cat eared, hot as hell woman. Her black kimono pulled to the sides to reveal her cleavage even more. Along with two black cat tails coming from her tail bone.

Clearly slightly unhappy that Naruto was sleeping with this woman, she made her way to Naruto's side of the bed and to the bed side table.

Reaching into her kimono, she pulled out a letter and placed it on the table before looking to Naruto.

Giving his head a kiss, she trailed her fingers over his body.

"I will always love you. And that wasn't a lie." she whispered and she left through opening another portal.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has left Japan for good it seems. Making his own path in life and growing his peerage even more. But what is this? The first ever ruler of Hell, Satan has visited Naruto and given him a story as to how the war between Hell and the Underworld began.**

 **Even giving Naruto the added bonus of giving him his Crimson Hunter powers back without Naruto being contracted to Satan at all. Not only that but Raynare and Naruto have had sex with each other.**

 **Even Kuroka paid a visit and left a letter for him. What does the letter say? What will Naruto do when he reads it?**

 **Here is the FINAL harem list:**

 **Kuroka (Main Pairing)**  
 **Rias**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Rossweisse**  
 **Grayfia**  
 **Raynare**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Samui**  
 **Kaguya**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Konan**  
 **Kejoro from Nura: Rise of the yokai clan**  
 **Cana from Fairy Tail**  
 **Erza from Fairy Tail**  
 **Juvia from Fairy Tail**  
 **Kagura from Fairy Tail**  
 **Riza Brenner from Dies Irae**  
 **Seilah from Fairy Tail**  
 **Evergreen from Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 9: The Reunited.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reunited

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **I trust that you enjoyed the previous chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **But now we turn to the newest chapter.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto and Raynare had consumated their love for one another with Raynare giving her virginity to Naruto as a means to say thank you for everything he has done for her.**

 **But after they were done having sex, and were sleepping in each other's arms, a portal opened to reveal Naruto's ex girlfriend, Kuroka. Clearly not happy that Naruto had sex with another woman, she leaves a letter for him by his bed side table.**

 **But before she left, she gave a message. Saying to the god that she loves him and that was she said that she loved him was not a lie.**

 **What will happen?**

 **As well I'm adding Yasaka into the harem, but she won't be part of Naruto's peerage.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Reunited.

Eyes slowly fluttered open to the new day that was presented to him. Finding himself naked as the day he was born and very much still in bed with one of his peerage, he stretched his tired limbs.

Naruto funny enough felt great. Sure he just had sex with a Fallen Angel that now had the power of a god. But it was nice to know that she loved him unconditionaly.

But as he got out of bed, he spotted a letter on the bed side table. Taking a hold of it, he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It was in Kuroka's handwriting.

It read as such:

 _Come alone to Central Park._

 _I have something to tell you._

 _Please come. I beg you._

 _Kuroka._

Using his godly power over fire, he burned the letter and got dressed. Kuroka clearly needed to say something to him. He was curious as to what she wanted to say, but a piece of him didn't even want to hear what she wanted to say.

Opening the door he headed out into the streets, his peerage could sleep in. He was a god. A pureblooded god at that. Sure he was half creator, but if you boil it down, he was full blooded god.

His mind kept racing about what to do. He didn't want to even know Kuroka's story right now. How she betrayed their love when she kept a secret from him. A huge secret at that. That she was working for a group of people that were rotten to the core.

But even if he was hating the way she wanted to see him, his mind kept racing back to what she wanted to talk about. What did she want to say? What was she going to say?

Dammit. What was he going to even choose? But what he didn't know was that in his trance like path, he walked straight into Central Park. His mind and heart raced at how he unconsciencely walked here without him even realizing it.

And just like that. The entire world around him darkned with everyone frozen in place. And out from a portal before him, Kuroka stepped out. She smiled to him and walked to him, intent on giving him a hug.

Naruto backed away with his expression turning cold as he stared her down.

"What did you want to talk about?" he hissed.

"I know... I know that I'm the last person you wish to see right now. And I don't blame you for thinking that, seeing I did stab you in the back by keeping a secret from you. But please listen to what I have to say." begged Kuroka with her boyfriend folding his arms.

"You have one minute." hissed Naruto looking to Kuroka.

"Before I met you, nearly my entire race was purged. A single night. We were slaughtered. The only survivors was that of myself, and my sister. I wondered around aimlessly before a Devil picked me up. He said he found me appealing to his eyes. At first I was happy that someone wanted to look after me. But then he began to make unwanted advances on me. I rebelled and killed him. I was thus hunted and soon was cornered. But a group of people saved me. Calling themselves Chaos Brigade. They said that seeing they saved me, means I am indebted to them. They placed a new Evil Piece inside me and thus began my new life as a terrorist to the supernatural." said Kuroka with Naruto staring at her unphased.

"30 seconds." he growled.

"I served them with everything I had. But when I saw you. And met you...it felt like I could finally give it all up to be with you." stated Kuroka with Naruto's power flowing off him.

"Then why didn't you?" growled Naruto.

"They blackmailed me. They said that if I ever left them, they'd kill my sister. And when we became lovers, I felt like I could be happy with you. But I was afraid. Should you have ever found out that I was working for terrorists, I feared you'd leave me." said Kuroka with her image breaking as tears slowly dropped from her eyes. "I even left them. I left Chaos Brigade to be with you again. Should I ever be found by them, I will be killed on sight."

"If you _had_ told me before. Then I would've done something to help. But now we're in this mess." said Naruto with venom lacing his words before calming down. "But I understand your motives. If the roles were reversed and I was in your position, I would've done the same. And..."

Naruto soon lowered his head as he coughed into his hand clearing his throat.

"...I'm sorry for being so brash in what I said before. Kuroka, I still love you. And I will always love you."

Kuroka's head shot up to meet with Naruto's own. Tears cascading down her cheeks as she brought a hand up to her mouth as she repeated what Naruto said in her mind.

"Does that mean? You accept me back?" she asked seeing Naruto nod.

"It does. But please. No more secrets. Or is that the last one?" asked Naruto with Kuroka nodding her head.

"That was the only secret I kept from you." she said before she saw Naruto open his arms and beckon her to hug him. And hug him she did.

She fell into his embrace and cried her eyes out as she held the man she loved all this time. She felt safe within his arms. Rubbing her face against his chest, she soon felt Naruto's hands rub her cat ears and back. She soon purred at his feeling before her tears went from sadness to become dry with her lust taking over.

 **Lemon.**

"Naruto. My love." she purred while pushing her body against his while rubbing herself on him. "I want to feel you again. It's been so long."

"Hm. Very well." said Naruto grabbing her yellow obi and pulling it, letting the kimono fall off her body and expose her nakedness to him.

Kuroka watched as Naruto snapped his fingers and his clothes burned off him. Amazed by how amazing his fire power has become, she went to get him hard.

She dropped to her knees and began to service her lover. They had just been reunited and she'd be damned to pass up such an opportunity to show her commitment to this relationship that has been rekindled between each other.

She sucked and slurped with everything she had. Bringing two fingers into her warm cavern she fingered herself while sucking him off. Once he was hard, she pulled him out her mouth and got up.

Turning around, she rubbed her back side against his pelvis. Looking behind her, Kuroka winked to Naruto.

"Please. Fuck me. I want to feel you inside me again." she purred.

Grabbing her ass cheeks, Naruto inserted his cock into her pussy. Kuroka threw her head back as she moaned from feeling him inside her again. She soon found herself against the tree while Naruto began to thrust.

Her head flew back as she began to dig into the bark of the tree. Despite everything being frozen in time, she wondered if the people around them could hear her erotic moans as she was fucked by her boyfriend.

"Oh yes. That feels so good. I missed you. I missed having you in me." moaned Kuroka as Naruto soon brought a hand screaming against her plump rear.

"Yes, treat me like some cheap whore. I love you. I belong to you. And only you."

"You will always belong to me. My kitty." groaned Naruto as he picked up his movements and slapping her ass even harder. Kuroka's cheeks going red from the abuse of Naruto's smacks.

Her eyes soon rolled into the back of her head as her walls clamped down hard on his cock. Milking him for everything he had to offer her.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The way Kuroka's pussy held him was unbelievable. It felt so good. Grabbing her wrists, he used them to get better access to her. Kuroka howled out her pleasure as Naruto ravaged her to the core.

"Kuroka, I'm gonna cum." groaned Naruto as his cock began to swell.

"You know exactly where to put it." moaned Kuroka as she licked her lips from the feeling of Naruto's cock hitting her cervix.

And soon enough, both climaxed together. Kuroka's juices coated his cock while Naruto's seed flowed into her womb. Kuroka relished the feeling of having his seed inside her once again.

Pulling out of her with some of his cum flowing out of Kuroka's pussy, Naruto soon found himself on the ground with Kuroka on top of him.

"Who said you were done?" she chimed as she impaled herself with his cock again.

Kuroka dug her nails into Naruto's chest as she rode him for everything he had. She felt so alive. This momen was too good to be bad. Her body belonged to him. She belonged to him. She will always be his no matter what.

Blood soon flowed from the cuts on Naruto's chest but quickly healed as Kuroka rammed herself harder and faster on Naruto's pelvis. Her body spasming every now and then as she felt her release growing ever more closer.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm almost there." moaned Kuroka as she locked her eyes with Naruto's own.

"So am I." groaned Naruto as he thrusted into her.

"Let's cum together." cried Kuroka as she closed her eyes and raised her head.

And soon enough, Naruto and Kuroka both climaxed with everything they had. Kuroka howled in orgasmic pleasure while Naruto groaned as he continued to fire load after load into his lover.

 **Lemon end.**

Falling onto Naruto's chest, Kuroka gasped and panted as she felt all the cum Naruto deposited into her slosh about inside her. Looking into his eyes, she gave him a kiss.

"You may have gotten me pregnant." she purred.

"You wanted that?" chimed Naruto only for Kuroka to sit up on him and rub her stomach.

"I wouldn't mind having your child." she moaned as she soon got off him and got her clothes on while Naruto used his fire power to create some new clothes.

But as they savoured their time together, Bikou came into the picture and glared at Kuroka.

"Traitor." snarled the monkey. "It is time for you to die. Orders from Chaos Brigade."

And just like that, Bikou charged with the intent on killing Kuroka.

Only to stop when Naruto fired several balls of fire at him. He stood there dumbfounded as Naruto's one arm was on fire while the other held Kuroka close to him. His hands caressing her waist and one ass cheek making her blush from his touch.

"Leave now. Or I'll burn you to cinders and dump your ashes into the closest ashtray." threated Naruto.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." hissed Bikou before leaving via portal.

Looking to Kuroka, Naruto had an idea.

"You have no where to go now do you." stated Naruto with Kuroka nodding her head.

"Then I shall make you part my peerage and remove those two evil pieces in you." he said lovingly.

"You can do that?" asked Kuroka full of hope.

"I am a god after all." stated Naruto with Kuroka going wide eyed.

"You're a GOD?" she said in shock before beginning to pace. "I just had sex with a god. I gave my first time to a god as well. And I may even be carrying the child of a god."

Naruto meerly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care what you think. I love you no matter what. So, you want those pieces out of you or what?" asked Naruto with Kuroka nodding her head very fast like.

"I want to have these vile things out of me." said Kuroka.

"Then please lay down." said Naruto.

Kuroka did as instructed and watched as Naruto's one hand glow a fierce white. She soon watched as the hand entered her chest and pull out something. Two Bishop chess pieces came out her body and she felt the tyranical rule of the Chaos Brigade leave her for good.

"I shall now make you as my own piece." said Naruto reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Gold General Shogi piece.

Laying the Shogi piece onto Kuroka's chest, Naruto began the incantation.

"I am he who laughs at creation because I am creation. I am he who gives. Yet takes. All will know. The whole world shall bare witness. I, Naruto. Bestow the title of Gold General upon you, Kuroka. Serve me and I shall lead you to glory." chanted Naruto and the piece sunk into Kuroka's chest.

Much like how the others in Naruto's peerage felt the amazing power, so did Kuroka. It was absolutely incredible. The ppower of the gods flowing into her body as she felt like nothing could take her down.

Getting up with her checking her wings, she found them to be dragon wings. Putting the wings back into her body, she smiled and looked to Naruto. Giving him a passionate kiss, she thanked him for it as time returned to normal.

Kuroka of course under a disguise and the two walking back to the hotel Naruto was staying at. Arriving there, he was awarded with his entire peerage standing there. Cana soon came forward and asked.

"So, who is this?" she said looking at Kuroka.

"Everyone, meet my new piece. Kuroka. A Neko type demon who has become my first Gold General." said Naruto with Kuroka bowing to them.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can work well together." chimed Kuroka with everyone sighing before agreeing with this turn of events.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Kuroka have made up and are now an item once again. Even going so far as to have Kuroka freed from her position and given her a new one where she now holds the rank of Gold General, much like how Naruto wanted it to be.**

 **With Kuroka now being one of Naruto's seconds in command, she will perform her duties to the best of her abilities.**

 **Chapter 10: The Crimson War Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpiriti101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Crimson War Begins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **Sorry it took so long. I am working and also I am slightly snowed in from contracts that need to be done. So I can barey find the time to sit down and make chapters. Please forgive me.**

 **But anyways, here it is. The new chapter of The Crimson Hunter.**

 **Last place we left off was where Naruto had been reunited with Kuroka and the two once more put aside their petty grudges and make up. Which resulted in Kuroka learning that Naruto is infact a god.**

 **Freaking out about this, Kuroka begins to think that she may be pregnant with the child of a god. Naruto point blank told her he doesn't care.**

 **But with Kurama now beginning to advance, a war is on the horizon. What will be happening in the future?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: The Crimson War Begins.

A cool morning brewed over the city as two very naked people were seen in the room that Naruto was renting. One was Naruto himself, the other was his first lover. Kuroka. Both were in each other's embrace. Sleeping soundly as they stayed together like they were.

Waking up first, Kuroka looked to find herself in Naruto's arms. His strong and powerful arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he held her close. Still feeling herself connected to him and the feeling of his warm essence inside her womb was a pleasent feeling as well.

Yesterday when she learnt that her boyfriend was a god, she was rather blown back by that. But when she began to process it all, she didn't mind. Not one bit. She fell in love with Naruto even before he came out and said he was a god. She'd glady bear his child. And many more should he ever wish that.

But her fantasy of having a family with the man she loved came an end when the sounds of a commotion was hear from the streets. Thinking it was just some random celebrity, Kuroka turned back to go to sleep with the man she loved.

But soon, the baby phoenix and dragon began to become restless. The dragon and phoenix soon took to the air within the room and began making a noise as they flew above Kuroka and Naruto.

"Shhh, you'll wake him." whispered Kuroka trying to calm them down. But nothing seemed to work. They soon began to cry louder.

"Shh. Please be quiet." begged Kuroka only to have the phoenix catch fire as it shrieked even louder with the dragon too catching fire but this was blue fire.

Before Kuroka could attempt to sush them a third time, the side of the room was blown clean off as a demon stood where the hole was. A weapon in its hands as it looked to the scene before it. A man sleeping in bed, two baby mythical creatures flying around them in the air, and a very naked and beautiful cat demon girl.

 **"Heheh, don't worry hot stuff. I'll take care of you."** sneered the demon as it slowly approached Kuroka. Lewd intentions leaking off its body as he eyed her up and down.

"Get away from me." barked Kuroka launching some magic at the demon which did nothing.

 **"I'm gonna enjoy taming you. Far better than your boy toy."** chuckled the demon as it reached for Kuroka only for its arm to spontaneously combust in white fire.

Both looked at the burning arm as it crackled and hissed from the heat. It was only when the arm fell off did the demon act. A pained cry pierced the room as it dropped to the floor clutching its arm in pain. Turning to Naruto, Kuroka found his hand stretched out with his fingers in a finished snap.

"Rule 1. Never touch Kuroka. She is after all my most treasured woman." growled Naruto getting out the bed, still very much naked as the tattoos he had glowed with his arm bursting into flames.

Looking to Kuroka who was trying to shield her nakedness, Naruto looked back at the demon and summoned a fireball. White hot flames ignited within Naruto's open palm. Heating the air up fast as Naruto gazed upon the demon with cold hatred.

"Enjoy dying." said Naruto as he tossed the fireball at the demon, incinerating it instantly.

Turning to Kuroka, Naruto gave her a hug of reassurance and got dressed along with Kuroka.

With them now dressed, they headed out the room and found Naruto's peerage already engaged in combat. A few scorched and ice littered the lobby of the hotel as they fought off against the demons before them.

It was Raynare who spotted their master and finished off the demon she was facing. Her one wing showing her dragon lineage while the other showed her birth lineage, fallen angel.

She bowed before Naruto as a demon was incinerated before it could surprise Raynare with an attack.

"Hail my lord." she said with submission.

"I see things have gotten out hand fast." stated Naruto looking to the people fighting.

"It happened so fast. Samui and I were just busy walking through the streets when out of nowhere, a portal opened. Demons came pouring out as soon as it opened." stated Raynare.

"Well, it looks like we're winning." said Kuroka seeing how easy they were dispatching the demons.

"We're not even close." said Naruto clenching his hands into fists. "Without a Crimson Hunter, they will just come back. A Crimson Hunter has the power to make sure they stay dead."

"Aren't you one?" asked Kuroka turning to her boyfriend and looking at his other tattoo.

"I may be one, but this power is more different. I need to get control over it." said Naruto looking at his arm which held the tattoo.

"Incoming!" cried Cana pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up to the skyline and found a massive white fireball heading straight for them.

"Get down!" ordered Naruto.

Instantly his whole peerage dropped to the ground and also brought up barriers to protect them.

When the fireball hit the lobby floor, a massive flaming shockwave was set off as the demons were burned to nothing. But from the fireball, stood a man in very regal clothing. His blonde hair was a blaze with yellow fire as his eyes shone with blue fire.

Looking at the devastation he did, he cleared his throat.

"Naruto? Where are you my son." he called.

Getting up, Naruto looked to the man instantly looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Father?" asked Naruto walking to the man.

Turning around, the man smiled to his son and hugged him.

"Oh Naruto. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." said the man as Naruto hugged him back as a tear flowed down his face.

"How? Mother said you were still busy trying to get your body back." stated Naruto with Minato shrugging his shoulders.

"It would've taken another 10 years to get my body back to what it was. But when Kurama decided to mobilise, I knew I had to speed up the process. At the moment, I have my base off and the 3rd level of my powers." said Minato making a flame burst to life in his hands.

"Who is this?" asked Mei looking at the man.

"Forgive me. My name is Minato. You may also know me as the Dragon Of Creation." said Minato with everyone stepping back.

"You're kidding. We're dating and have been sleeping with the son of the Dragon Of Creation?" stammered Samui looking shocked.

"I did tell you that I am the son of the Goddess Of The Sun and the Dragon Of Creation." said Naruto.

"We can discuss this later. Right now Naruto, you need to go to your mother. She's currently speaking with the Devil Council. Trying to get them to mobilise their forces." stated Minato more sternly as he opened a portal that connected to where Kushina was.

"Let's go." said Naruto running into the portal with his peerage following him.

The portal soon closed as the demons that were incinerated reformed and got ready to attack.

Minato just clicked his knuckles as he coughed into the air with a stream of white fire shooting out his mouth.

"Sure this world can't handle my true form. But let's see if you can stand against level 3 fire." said Minato as he went to work on the demons.

 **And scene.**

 **There it is.**

 **There new chapter of The Crimson Hunter is finally here.**

 **Sorry about not updating this sooner, was busy with a few things. I am currently in the middle of creating my very own animations. Which will soon enough hopefully turn into an anime.**

 **They will be placed on my channel as soon as I am done.**

 **In the meantime, you have a job to do.**

 **Chapter 11: Team Up.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
